defendersfandomcom-20200213-history
Sethellion Zeal
'' '' __FORCETOC__ "My planet was taken by the Sith when I was young. Once I have the power to; I '''will' see it taken back."'' "Only once you learn control, of both your powers and your emotions, can you be ready for such a feat, Sethellion." - During a conversation with the Tython Force Academy Masters The Sith Empire Comes It didn't take the Sith long, after the Treaty of Coruscant was signed, for them to reach Kiffu. The Republic were forced off the planet, made to retreat back into their agreed upon zones; leaving what Kiffar couldn't be taken, or wouldn't be taken, to fend for themselves. Clan Zeal was among some of the Kiffar families that stayed behind, and of those Kiffar, a boy who had only recently finished his trials of manhood; Sethellion Gabriel Zeal, would soon be following a destiny he didn't even know existed yet. As the Sith arrived and quickly began taking over the planet, many families fought back. Many Clans were destroyed out right for going against the Sith Empire. Once the Kiffar realized the futility of fighting back; they succumbed to the will of the Empire. Even with the Sith threat looming above them, some hung on to hope. Wondering how the Kiffar who fled were faring, and unaware that a rescue attempt was being mounted by the Republic forces. The Smuggling Operation As the Kiffar dealt with the rulings of the Sith Empire; far from them in Republic space a plan was being put into action. We are not sure of the exact ammount of time that passed before the right people, and the right funds, were located. What we do know is that a Smuggler and her ship, and a lone companion; were sent into Sith Space to the planet Kiffu where they would attempt to take those Kiffar able to make it to the rendezvous point off of the planet and, hopefully, back into Republic territory to reunite with the rest of their scattered race. Had it not been for the Smuggler and her companion, the remaining Kiffar may have all become slaves to the Sith Empire. Some say it was simply the deep pockets of the Republic that spurred the Smuggler into action, but we know it to be true that it was her resolve and passion for free will that drove her to accept the job that would net her the title of being known to some as the 'Kiffar Savior'. Let us not get ahead of ourselves though; for the Operation in and of itself wasn't as smooth as both the Smuggler nor the Republic would have liked. After picking up as many Kiffar as had made it to the evacuation zone; the Smuggler ship left the planets orbit only to be picked up by Sith interceptors. It was on this ship that Sethellion Zeal had thought to secure his freedom from the Sith Empire. The Sith, not wanting to loose anyone who had potential knowledge or posed potential threat to the Empire itself, were mad on the Smuggler's heels. If they had to destroy the ship and everyone on it to secure their secrets; the Sith would. It was only by doing what a Smuggler does best that they were able to loose the Sith forces and escape into Republic space; though the events of what exactly transpired are known only to who were on board. Taris; A Planet of Fate ﻿Seth ended up in a small settlement on the planet Taris; with a few other Kiffar from the rescue operation, the others having been sent to various other locations. As Seth became familiar with the planet and the Republics efforts to slowly rebuild and re-colonize it, he found himself traveling out away from the settlements and rebuilding projects into the rampant running wilds themselves. Without the influence of civilization; nature had taken over, and it was within this natural occuring chaos that Seth found balance and calm. It was during one of these trips that Seth happened accross the person that would forever change his life, and his future; a Jedi Consular from the Force Academy temple of Tython who's name we've been unable to collect. This chance encounter of a Jedi meeting Seth so far off the beaten path could only have been the guiding hand of the Force; for when the Jedi sensed out Sethellions intentions, he stumbled upon the knowledge that the teenage Kiffar had the potential to harness the Force. It was from this knowledge that Sethellion was offered the chance to accompany the Jedi Consular back to their home of Tython, to the Jedi Academies there, and offered a chance to begin his training as an initiate. After some debate, and nights of conversation with the wise Jedi, Sethellion had been convinced that their encounter had been a meeting of much needed fate. With the burning desire to not see the freedom others fought so hard for go to waste, and the urge to one day liberate his homeworld and wrest it away from the Sith; Sethellion Gabriel Zeal began the long journey to becoming a Jedi Knight. Only time will tell if his resolve is strong enough for what's to come, and the challenges faced by the Force Academy he currently trains at.﻿ Category:Characters Category:The Old Republic